Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 5: Shawn the Bully
Chapter 5: Shawn the Bully Ryder, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Chase, and Zuma all stood with wide eyes as Marshall and Snowflake continued to stare at Shawn. "Wait, you three know each other?" Ryder asked in shock. "Yes, we went to the same Pup Training Camp together when we were all little puppies," Marshall explained, not keeping his eyes off of Shawn. "I can't believe I found you two. It's been so long since I've saw you back in the good old days!" Shawn said kindly. "There were never any 'good old days' at camp, Shawn!" Snowflake replied back. Shawn sighed. "Oh Snow, when will you lighten up. That was years ago!" Shawn commented. Snowflake growled when Shawn called her 'snow'. "Marshall and Snowflake, can I talk to you two for a minute? The rest of you pups please keep an eye on Shawn," Ryder said before the husky and Dalmatian pup walked away with Ryder. "Will do Ryder sir!" Chase replied back. Once Ryder, Marshall and Snowflake were a good distance from the group of pups, Ryder kneeled down to Marshall and Snowflakes eye level. "Marshall, Snowflake, It's not that I don't believe you, but how do you know that Shawn is the same pup from camp?" Ryder asked the two pups suspiciously. "Well, he knows our names, he mentioned the good old days, he called Snowflake Snow which was her nickname in camp, and he clearly is new to Adventure Bay!" Marshall replied. "True, but how do you know that Shawn hasn't changed since then? Plus, what if Shawn isn't the same pup from camp? What if this is a different pup?" Ryder asked straightforward. "Ryder, I understand what you're saying, but it didn't sound like Shawn has changed much. Plus, he said that he doesn't have an owner. What pup runs loose with a collar on if they don't have an owner?" Snowflake responded. "Good point. Still, I only think it's fair that we give Shawn a chance until we know more about him. Agreed?" Ryder said. Marshall and Snowflake nodded, and then the three joined the group of pups again. "Okay Shawn, I'm going to take that old collar off of our neck. After that I'll have Katie check you out and we'll get you a new collar," Ryder told Shawn. "Thank you Ryder. I'd appreciate that," Shawn replied back. Ryder slowly approached Shawn and as he bent down, Ryder took the old brown collar off of Shawn's neck. "Ryder, be careful!" Snowflake told Ryder, knowing how Shawn often acted nice when he wasn't. Ryder looked up at the husky pup. "Don't worry Snowflake; I'll be careful," Ryder replied. However, as Ryder was talking to Snowflake, he didn't notice Shawn untying his shoe laces and then tying the laces together again. Suddenly, as Ryder turned his head to talk to Shawn again, he noticed that something was missing from his pocket. "Hey Ryder, what's this? Is it a pup toy?" Shawn asked mischievously. Ryder gasped. Shawn was standing in front of him, but inside of his mouth was none other than Ryder's Pup-Pad. "Shawn, that's not a toy. Please give it back," Ryder told Shawn slowly, and politely. "Really? It sure feels like a chew toy," Shawn replied. "Shawn, that's my Pup-Pad. Please give it back!" Ryder pleaded. "Okay Ryder. But if you want it, you'll have to catch me first!" Shawn replied before running away with the Pup-Pad still in his mouth. Now Ryder could tell that Shawn wasn't playing with him; Shawn was teasing Ryder for fun. Ryder was now determined to get his Pup-Pad away from Shawn. "SHAWN!" Ryder called out, getting up to run after the Border Collie pup. Suddenly, Ryder tripped. "Ah!" Ryder cried out as he tripped. Ryder then looked at his shoe laces and saw that they were tied up together so he couldn't run properly. Ryder then got up again, and while using both of his feet, he hopped towards Shawn. Eventually, Shawn dropped Ryder's Pup-pad on the ground and ran away. The pups all ran towards Ryder as he got his Pup-pad back and untied his shoes. Shawn however, ran over to Marshall's fire truck and grabbed the water hose. "Hey Marshall, cool hose!" Shawn said as he pointed the hose at Ryder and the pups. everyone's eyes widened except or Shawn's. "Shawn, no! Stop! You don't know how that hose works!" Marshall responded, knowing the danger everyone was in. "Are you sure, Marshall? It's such a warm day. You pups look like you could use some refreshing, cool, water," Shawn replied. "Shawn, step away from the hose!" Marshall ordered carefully. Shawn shook his head. "No thanks. I'd rather help out you pups. Besides, I've watched you use this thing. How hard could it be? Ruff! Ruff! Hose on!" Shawn replied. "Shawn! Noooooo!" Marshall cried out before he and the other pups plus Ryder were sprayed and soaked with Marshall's fire hose being used by Shawn. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone yelled as they got drenched in water. "Ruff! Ruff! Hose off!" Marshall ordered when he wasn't getting sprayed. The hose turned off the water, and the Shawn got off the fire truck and ran off. "See you later pups!" Shaw retorted as he ran away. The now soaked pups and Ryder were shocked by Shawn's action except for Marshall and Snowflake. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 6: Marshall's Bully